Who Am I?
by HugeStoryLover
Summary: Moana is on a journey of Self discovery after a story reveals she was not born to Tui and Or Sina but was adopted. Now she wants to know who she really is..
1. chapter 1

"Moana? Moana?" A voice floated over the island the voice of her mother jolting her from her thoughts.

Moana had been up on the hill top sitting behind the stone pile just watching the water rise and fall thinking about the adventure she had come home from only three years ago.

The journey to restore the heart of Te Fiti had not been a very easy one. But ever since she had been just a little girl of no more than three she had been drawn to the beauty that was the ocean.

She had been chosen by the sea that day to be the one who would sail across the sea, find Maui and restore the heart of Te Fiti.

Moana had gone against her father's wishes and had gone out passed the reef on that fateful journey to find Maui.

She smiled as she recalled the moment they first met the way he had screamed at the sight of her and vice versa, and even for a Demigod he was egotistical and very conceited, and he was also extremely annoying.

From the first time they met he had locked her in a cave with a giant rock, thrown her off the boat, several times in fact, doubted her at every turn and tried to make her feel like she was nothing at all. Which to him she had been just a child.

Together they had fought Kakamora which were pirates that looked just like evil coconuts, Tamatoe a giant treasure loving crab that had tried to eat them, and then finally at last they had faced Ta Ka. She and Maui had fought, and argued a lot up to this point but after she had made an error in judgement they had the worst fight they ever had over it, and Moana had been forced to take on Ta Ka alone and try to restore the heart by herself.

At the very last minute when Ta Ka was about to strike her Maui had swooped in and saved her and no longer was she doing it alone.

When it was over Te Fiti had given him a new Hook to replace the broken one and Moana had been given a new boat.

She had tried to talk him into coming home with her but sadly he had only smiled told her she was the master Wayfinder and had taken off into the sky in his Giant hawk shape.

Moana hadn't seen hide or hair of Maui since that day and that had been three years ago.

Sometimes she was begged by the village kids to tell them the story of Maui and she would oblige but her heart was saddened because for some reason she felt like something was missing that she just couldn't put her finger on.

"Moana!" The hollered yell from her mother quickly reminded her that her attention was needed at that moment.

"Yes Mother, you called me?" She asked.

"Moana your father and I have some things to discuss with you." She explained.

Moana easily climbed down from the hill following her mother back to the rest of the village and to their sleeping quarters.

Her father sat sternly by the fire on a rug waiting for them.

Spotting them he indicated the other two rugs by the fire.

"Come Take a seat it is time Moana that you knew the truth that was kept from you for so long." Tui started.

Moana sat down as Tui started unraveling a story.

A long time ago almost eighteen years ago in fact, there was a storm, dark and stormy.

It was raining like I'd never seen before the thunder and lightning so intense our people feared for the coconuts as well as the rest of the crops.

We we're all out there in the heavy winds trying to collect as many coconuts and harvest as many vegetables as we could carry into our food stores.

I was out there watching and overseeing everything making sure nobody was hurt, we thought we had every one but you see just as your mother and were about to head back inside, I saw your mother run faster than I've ever heard her run before and to my amazement when I followed her I found her waist deep in the water pulling a tiny raft toward her.

I watched her remove the tiniest bundle from the middle of the raft.

It was screaming and crying, but most of all it was alone it's mother and father nowhere to be found, one thing was for certain she did not belong to a of our villagers.

We took one look at this baby girl and we took her in, we raised her as our own daughter.

Moana that child we found on that raft alone in the sea was you, to this day we have no idea where you came from or why you were alone on that raft all we know is you are a very special young lady Moana."

Finished with his story Tui sat quietly hugging his wife waiting for Moana to be angry instead she just stared at her hands and stood up.

"I don't care where you found me but you will always be my parents you will always be my mother and father." She told them carefully.

The three of them hug but she cuts them off.

"But I do want to find out who I am and where I came from I want to know why." She admitted.

"Of course Moana but do me a favor Moana?" Her mother requested.

"What is that?" Moana asked carefully.

"If you're determined to go on a self discovery adventure back to the sea please find and take Maui with you, it's just I would feel better if he traveled with you." She begged.

Moana just nodded agreeing.

"Actually that is not a bad idea, I miss that old Demigod anyway."

Moana raced off to prepare for her journey.


	2. chapter 2

Shouldering a couple bags of food she jumped onto her canoe given to her by Te Fiti after they had restored the heart.

Concentrating on the reef she steers herself out to the sea.

Sitting cross legged on the sail she watched the water as questions ran through her mind.

She used to believe she knew who she was but now that she knew she was adopted she wanted to know the story behind it.

Reluctantly she returned her thoughts to her promise to her mother.

She had to find her old friend she had to find Maui.

But where would a shape shifting Demigod choose to live? She wondered to herself.

Looking once more at the water she questioned it "you have any ideas where to find Maui this time?"

The ocean was quiet as if to say it was as stumped as she.

Groaning she slid to her knees trying to think like the shapeshifter.

She smiled knowing Maui he was probably off causing trouble again.

She thought of Maui's mother who had thrown him in the sea and wondered if her real parents had done the same.

She wondered why Gramma hadn't told her but decided mom and dad probably asked her not too.

She wondered how she was ever going to find Maui the ocean was huge and Maui was not very predictable.

What ever island he went to would have to be beneficial to him.

Moana gasped as the thought came to her.

During a voyage rumors had been heard of a village about twenty leagues north of Motunui that had been having trouble with monsters roaming the island and she was sure if Maui was anywhere it was there.

He liked being the hero to all so if she located that island she might just find him.

Recalibrating the sails she quickly set her course for the Montacka Island.

The water started to grow tough as the ocean was trying to stop her from going to this area of water.

"Stop it, please I have to find Maui and I'm sure he is there." she insisted.

The ocean only grew rougher trying to block her path but now she was drawing close to the island.

Something caught her boat and started spinning her.

Confused she quickly checked it out and terror filled her chest.

Moana had gotten stuck in a whirlpool and she was sure she'd get sucked into it with her boat.

She tried to make a desperate jump but didn't make it far enough.

The water dragged her down as she struggled and struggled to get out of its grip.

Finally she hit her head on her boat and passed out sinking down to the bottom of the sea.

Moana lay unmoving on the sand, completely unconscious finally discovering why the ocean had tried to stop her.

Above the water a giant hawk dove from above the Island and became a giant dolphin instead.

Diving down to the bottom he lifted the limp body onto his back and rushed for the surface heart pounding terrified he he might be too late.

Breaching the surface he shape shifted once more and carried her in his strong Demigod arms.

"Don't be dead princess, please don't be dead." he was begging every step of the way..

He collapsed onto the sand and just held her close.

He couldn't put a finger on it but for some reason he felt drawn to her, for some reason he was very protective of her and the idea of her dying was completely unacceptable to him.

The truth was Maui knew why he felt so protective of Moana but he didn't have the heart to tell her the truth.

He was all to sure that Moana would hate him if she discovered what he had chosen not to tell her. Something he had come to realize during their visit to Lolatide he had realized she was special and the truth was he had guessed who she really was.

At that time he was only guessing at the truth but then when he had argued with Moana and taken off abandoning her at sea he had immediately been sorry his overprotective heart had turned him around and he had gone back.

And when he saw a blue Manta Ray his Demigod eyes knew it for what it was.

A spirit visiting the living.

But why would a spirit be visiting a human child? He wondered.

He flew close enough to hear what was being said, from what he could hear the spirit was her deceased grandmother.

And Moana was telling her grandmother she couldn't do it, that she had failed the mission.

But the Grandmother was reminding Moana of who she is.

And then together the two began to sing a duet together about who they believed she was and then hanging onto the sail she hollered "I am Moana!"

Then she watched her dive into the water dive down.

The spirit looked up at him knowingly and while Moana couldn't hear her she spoke to him.

"We both know Maui who she really is and why she's really special and I believe in your heart you have always known. But it's up to you to tell her."

But now looking into Moana's limp face almost sure he had just lost that chance he felt certain he could never face telling her the truth.

And then the girl started coughing and all the water from her lungs came up from her throat and coated one of his arms but Maui wasn't even grossed out in fact he didn't mind he was more concerned that Moana was alive.

He hugged her tight and just petted her.

"Oh thank the gods you're alive, you almost gave me a heart attack and I'm a Demigod it's hard to scare us." He suddenly teased her.

Moana was looking at him with gratitude.

Then she breathed out the words.

"I knew it, somehow I knew you'd be on this island I was right." he saw pride on Moana's face but shook his head.

"No Moana, I came here because I sensed you were in trouble and I came here for you." he responded.

Moana groaned, "well damn I felt certain you'd be where rumors of monsters were at because you like being the hero, I was totally wrong, I only came here because I was looking for you." she explained softly.

"Me? Why would you be looking for me Princess Te Fiti's heart was restored and I haven't stolen anything else that needs to be restored." he asked confused.

"Well this time I need you for a different type of journey, my mom told me that the only way she would allow it is if you went with me but you see I wouldn't want it any other way, I couldn't see going on any journey without you at my side." she explained.

Warily he looked her in the eye "what kind of Journey?"

Moana nodded "well my parents recently revealed to me that I'm not really their child, I was adopted, it's fine with me of course they will always be the ones who raised me but still I need to know who I am. Who were my original parents? Why was I put on a raft in the middle of the ocean and left out there alone? Please Maui will you come with me and help me find out?"

Maui looked uncomfortable at the moment as if he wanted to tell her something but he just nodded.

"Of course Princess." he agreed.


	3. chapter 3

Moana and Maui at first traveled in silence Maui was looking at her with a strange guilty expression.

Maui noted her looking at him oddly when he went to try and tell her something but changed his mind.

Maui sighed he wanted to tell her the truth but feared what she would say and how she would react if she knew.

Moana looked at him finally "well do you think you can watch for awhile? I need a bit of rest."

Maui nods ordinarily he would have joked about how real wayfinders never sleep but it gave him the excuse to not tell her what he knew needed to be said.

Moana curls up on the boat and falls asleep.

Maui watched her a pang in his heart at being to afraid to tell her the truth.

The water glowed blue as a Sea Turtle floated under the boat.

Maui gasped cause as a Demigod he knew that creatures only glowed like that when you're about to get a visit from the world of the dead.

Them sitting in front of him was a beautiful woman with long hair and a youthful looking faith.

Seeing his awestruck face she smiles at him.

"Turaga?" He asked barely able to believe what he saw.

She smiles "Maui you are overthinking things as usual aren't you?"

He was up and hugging her as his heart broke in front of him.

See looks over at the sleeping form of Moana who was curled up in a fetal position and was whimpering slightly in her sleep as if seeing bad things in her dreams.

Maui felt the urge to go and try to comfort her but caution stayed his hand what if she asked questions? What if she rejected him?

The woman sighed "I see you found her, you found our daughter but now Maui you know you owe her the truth..she wants to know if you hide it from her she'll only resent you more for it later. You have to tell her that we are her real parents she needs to know why she was sent away. And she needs to know that both of her parents love her."

Maui looked at his late Partner "But Turaga what if she hates me when she finds out? I realized who she was when went to Lulitide with me and survived it. I finally realized she wasn't an ordinary mortal. And I finally spotted the birthmark on the back of her neck that our child had."

She nods and points to Moana "Tell her the truth and Maui Stop blaming yourself for what happened it wasn't your fault."

"Of course it was, I couldn't get you to a healer because I stole the heart." She Points out.

"Maui, if you hadn't of stolen the heart we might never have met, and I would have died sooner left alone on an island with wild animals. Besides you filled the last years of my life with happiness I wouldn't trade that Maui." she insisted.

He nods and once more she ushered him toward Moana who was now sobbing in her sleep.

Unable to ignore this he finally walked forward and shook her gently.

"Moana, Moana wake up sweetheart." he whispers gently.

Moana's beautiful eyes opened slowly the whimpering stopping as soon as she recognized the touch of his hands.

Looking up at him she cuddled into his chest for a moment possibly still thinking about the dream she had just woken up from.

"I had a dream that a sea monster was attacking me and I had to fight him alone." she sobs.

He wraps an arm around her and says quietly "Moana it's okay, that won't happen, and I'm here, nothing can hurt you while I'm around I will always have your back..there's something I need to tell you."


End file.
